


child fundy au (Inspried by just_dess_pls on insta)

by StormiRose1027



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Nikki is a stepmother, Other, Shapeshifting, Wilbur doesn't know how to parent, will add tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiRose1027/pseuds/StormiRose1027
Summary: SO I was on insta when I saw just_dess_pls's child fundy au art and I was immediately inspired so here is the story.
Relationships: plantonic Niki and Wilbur
Comments: 24
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

“Fundy, I’m leaving ok? I have to go and… I might not come back. I’ll be leaving you with a nice man, he’s gonna take care of you.”

That was the last thing his mother said to him before she left him with Wilbur, his father. The man looked nothing like him at all. Wilbur had curly brown hair, and brown eyes, he was also freakishly tall compared to most people and wasn’t half-fox. That part of him came from his mother. You see, Fundy's mother was a salmon version of a sealie meaning her default statue was a salmon but she would occasionally turn human. Which meant that Fundy ended being half-fox and could turn into a full-blown fox(shhh no questioning le logic). 

Growing up with Wilbur was… interesting. Of course, the man loved his son! He just had no idea on how to take care of him for a while Phil would be the one to be with him all day while Wilbur did… whatever he did. Up until Phil decided that Wilbur should try and take care of his son.

“What do you mean? I’m plenty responsible for him!” Wilbur whined as Phil confronted him. He was backed into a corner, literally. Phil had gotten Wilbur into the kitchen and got him stuck there so he could talk to him. Tommy was with Fundy. The 16-year-old wasn’t exactly happy about being stuck with a 6-year-old fox child but Nikki, Techno, Jschlatt, and Scott were all busy. Techno was training for his dream duel, Nikki was helping Minx build, Jschlatt was doing Jschlatt things, and Scott was doing his MCC organizer thing.

“You know what I mean Wilbur! You’re running off places while I’ve been taking care of Fundy! The poor kid doesn’t know where you go all day. He wants to know his dad, he’s always asking me when you’re gonna come home.”

“You know I’ve been busy. Phil, I have L’Manberg, MCC, and I need to get my songs up. It's only for a month ok? Once I’m not busy I’ll spend as much time as I used to with him. I’ll practically be a stay at home father. I promise.”

“You better keep that promise.” He was about to lean in for a hug when little Fundy ran into the room crying with Tommy chasing after him.

“COME BACK YOU LITTLE-“ The teen stopped himself from finishing the sentence.  
“DAD TOMMYS A JERK” Fundy half cried half shrieked running up to his father and clinging onto his legs causing Wilbur and Phil to look up at Tommy.

“It was an accident I swear Phil!”

“HE’S MEAN TO ME.” The tiny fox child cried climbing into Wilbur’s arms. While Phil questioned Tommy. “What’d you do Tommy?”

“I may or may not have gotten the vlog gun.” 

“Why would you do that?”

“To show him how much of an Alpha male I am.”

“He’s literally 6 years old Tommy.”

“Nothing wrong with establishing dominance early.” 

“Come on we’re going over here.” Phil grabbed Tommy’s ear and started dragging him into the other room to have a chat with him. Wilbur looked at the child at his legs. Hugging him and patting his head. I guess I’m gonna have to take him with me tomorrow he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur walked through the portal hub with Fundy clinging to his side. The small child marveling at all the portals and asking his father how they were activated.

“You use your communicators to warp in them. See all of those portals have a code you put in your communicator to use it. Once you’ve got the code you can warp into the dimension without coming here. Of course, if you’re bringing someone else with you you’ve gotta use the portal .” Looking down at the child griping his hand there was an amazed look in the boys’ eyes. Wilbur could tell the small boy wanted to know more. As they turned the corner into the private world portals he attached his communicator to the portal and entered the server IP, watching the swirling purple of the portal turn green. Hearing Fundy gasp in awe, he swooped up the child and walked into the portal.

The two spawned in on the walls of L’manberg appeared near the community house, a plume of green sparkles clinging to them. 

“This is L’Manberg Fundy.” He said presenting the area to the child. Though the boy wasn’t exactly paying attention. He was more preoccupied with a fox that was running around the hot dog truck, he squirmed in Wilburs arms wanting to go and chase the fox.

“Fox!!” The child cheered still squirming in his arms

“Fundy are you paying attention?”

“Fox! Put me down! Fox!” 

“Fundy! This is important!”

“Fox! Fox!”

“Will you listen to me if I let you get the fox?” Fundy nodded vigorously. Wilbur sighed and put the small child down who immediately started chasing the small animal. 

“Hi, Wilbur!” A voice from behind him said Wilbur turned to see a short brunette standing behind him.

“Hello, Tubbo.”

“Is that little kid over there your fox kid?”

“Yes, that’s my son Fundy. I brought him here to show him L’manberg.”

“That’s cool, but um Sapnap may have done something.”

“What happened Tubbo?” Wilbur turned to look at the shorter boy who immediately tensed up.  
“SapNap killed Niki’s fox and she and Tommy may or may not have killed his fox in return.”  
Tubbo quickly explained before he could clam up. Wilbur looked at the brunette, deadly silent.

“I’ll talk to the two of them for now-” Fundy shrieked in delight catching the fox he’d been chasing, cuddling the small creature which was trying to escape his grasp. Wilbur ran to the small hill Fundy was sitting on, Tubbo following.

“Fundy let the fox go.”

“No”

“Fundy the fox wants to be free.” The small child hugs the fox tighter. Looking up at Wilbur with puppy dog eyes. Wilbur could feel his heart-melting, why did his fox child have to be so cute.

“Fine, you can keep it.”

“YAYYYYYYYYY”  
He was gonna regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short, I've kinda been struggling with ideas for this fic, but I hope you enjoy <3

Wilbur followed Fundy as the child ran around with his fox, being careful to keep him away from the exploded areas that had yet to be repaired. He watched the boy wave his arms at the fox, proudly pointing at the L’manberg uniform he was wearing. The older man sighed contently reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small book, turning his eye away from the child for barely a minute. When he looked up again Fundy and his fox were gone. Wilbur was well and truly freaking out. 

“Oh shit oh shit.” He muttered to himself as he ran around the SMP searching for his kid. He’d even sent out Tubbo to look for him as well. He’d spent the better half of the day looking for Fundy, asking other members of the SMP if they had seen him, the only place he had looked was Eret’s castle. He hadn’t gone to the castle since its construction at the end of the war. He made his way down the path to the castle stopping right outside the walls he could hear faint giggling coming from the walls. Reluctantly he steps within the walls.

  
  


“Dad! Look at what Mr.Eret gave me!!” Fundy runs up to him with a flamingo plush in his arms, Eret is a good distance away.

“President Soot.”   
  
“King Eret.” He mock bows in front of the king waiting for a reaction.“I appreciate that you watched my son, your highness.”   
  
“Of course President Soot, I do not wish harm to come to your people.” He looked up to meet Eret’s eyes, he grits his teeth before regaining a cold demeanor.

“I thank you for your service, King Eret.” He picks up his son and walks away from the castle, not bothering to look back at the traitor of a King.


End file.
